Degrassi: Passion of Ecstasy
by RyonaSensei
Summary: This is a compilation of What if type Lesbian Couples with the Degrassi girls from the beginning of the Next Generation girls to the current as well. If this is not your type of story don't read if you like the idea of some of the Degrassi girls as couples check it out.
1. Chapter 1

This story will consist of multiple What if Lesbian Couples in Degrassi from seperate seasons. There is no outlining couple that all the time will be focused on but some will have longer story arcs than others and when story ideas are finished for a cycle it will reboot and they will be placed with others girls that were either good couple ideas or requested by readers.

If you are not into the idea of lesbian sexual orientation I would advice not to read ahead, for the rest of you feel free to enjoy. Some chapters like 1 will focus on more than 1 romance and love interest. This also consists of characters from different seasons as well, so if you are unsure of who some characters may be look them up on google by using Degrassi and their name. There are more couples than will appear in this chapter but keeping it relatively short.

Chapter 1:

Jane sat in front of the coach in his office, she kept a smug look on her face so not to back down the look he gave her. "I heard you played in High school and I'm not questioning your ability you show it well. But I have to ask if you're sure, never thought you wouldn't look too bad as a cheerleader."

"Is this supposed to be a pep talk?" Jane sits up toward him.

"Look, this is college football not high school, the boys here are a hell of a lot bigger than the boys you played with there and they aren't afraid to get rough with a lady by any means. If you get broken bones I don't want to hear a damn word from any lawyers, understand?"

"You got it, I don't need to use this to get attention from anyone." Jane says as the coach nods in agreement.

"If you can agree to those terms, than welcome to the team. Don't be shy to let the boys get to know you but I'm not going to have a pregnant slut out on the field, if we understand each other?"

Jane gets up and walks out without a word taking offense to the idea she would do that. She goes out to the campus and sits on a bench near the pond. Her thought more about how everyone she once knew are all out living their owns lives. She hadn't even heard from her brother in so long she was really starting to feel alone, she could only imagine these jokes would be worse than the ones back in Degrassi.

"Jane?" She hears someone call, and she looks up to see a rather familiar face.

"Manny?" Jane hadn't seen Manny sense Emma and Spinner got married.

"How have you been? I heard you made the team here. First girl in history to make this colleges football team."

"Yeah but save the congratualations, being on the team doesn't guarantee they even let me play."

"That's true but if you show that speed I heard about at Degrassi I'm sure you'll do fine, show those boys and that coach the business."

"Thanks Manny."

"Hey I'll even be there to cheer you on."

"You're going to the games?"

"Naturally, Emma always said I could be a preppy person so it might be good to have someone in the crowd. If you see me wave to me let me know you found me?"

Jane laughed, "I'll do that."

"See ya later," Manny walks away. Jane started to smile being happy someone was there she could talk to, she was older than Jane but she was experienced with the drama of Degrassi. Someone she could relate too, as she thought more about her scanning the crowd to find Manny somewhere there she heart began to race and she was smiling bigger than she had in a long time. She rubs her face to calm her expression as she gets up to continue her day.

Degrassi was the buzz with rumor of their being a party at another students house, their parents would be gone for the weekend and it was a great way to cut loose or relax. Relaxing seemed a bit impossible with the loud overplayed music at most parties but Anya was in the mood to get away from homework and studying for a night.

Anya went in with another group of people looking to get into the party and went around different people as they were all too close for comfort. She decided to cut loose and had a couple drinks but not enough to get drunk but she was also too buzzed to leave without looking too drunk to be ignored by anyone walking the streets. Anya felt a bit overwhelmed and wasn't sure what she was doing there anymore, there really was no way out of the sea of people so she sneaks her way upstairs where there wasn't much going on.

She goes in a quiet room where was fairly sure no one was inside because it was so quiet, she sits on the bed to keep the room from spinning as the door opened. She looks up at the door with her blurred vision as it begins to clear a bit more.

"I thought I was alone," She walks by and rubs her head.

By the sound of her voice she was clearly drunk, "Sorry, I'll leave you alone." Anya gets to her feet and staggers to the door. Just as she reaches the door, arms wrap around her waist and pull her in.

"Who said you had to leave?"

"I... don't..." Anya was too buzzed to even find a reasonable answer to the question and also too buzzed to resist.

"Don't leave, we can have our own private party." She turns Anya and pushes her into the wall as she begins to sniff her neck a bit. Anya closes her eyes tight still trying to figure out what she should be doing, she had never been in between drunk and sober on the edge this badly before so she was aware but unable to react. She noticed the her hair was curly, her smell was familiar, and her voice was almost so clear...

"Bianca?" Anya asks.

Bianca lifts her head back and raises her eye brow swaying drunkenly, "Guess we're not strangers."

"What are you doing?"

Bianca's palms press the wall on each side of Anya preventing her from walking away, "just relax... it's a party." She kisses Anya's lips, as she turns her head to avoid it moments in Bianca goes to her neck and lifts her leg. She starts sucking on her neck while lifting her leg higher, Anya unable to keep her very body from shaking can only stand by and let it continue as she slips further into a state of immobility... There might have been something more than alcohol that she drank.

At her home Fiona was sleeping and wakes up and gets out of bed. She goes to her door having no idea why she is as it opens, "Holly J what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit, I was hoping everything was going well."

"Yeah it is, I missed you." Fiona says, Holly J returns it as she walks up and kisses Fiona waking her up.

"Are you okay?" Imogen wakes up beside her, she had spent the night over and was woken up by Fiona.

"Yeah, I am sorry, I'm just going to get some water." Fiona gets up and goes to the kitchen where she pours and glass and sees the picture of Holly J and her in their dresses. It was taken the same night Fiona kissed Holly J, she swallowed up confident those memories did not bother her. She goes back to bed and has trouble getting back to sleep but is sure she can overcome any such thoughts as long as she kept her attention on Imogen.

The next day Fiona and Imogen got to Degrassi, "I'll see you at lunch, have a great day."

"You too." Fiona says back but just as they were about to kiss a familiar voice rings...

"Hey guys," Holly J approaches.

"Holly J? What are you doing here?" Fiona says hoping up as if the kiss weren't going to happen.

"I was asked to come in for something special by Mr Simpson," She says with a smile.

Imogen looks at Fiona and Holly J but doesn't say a word and makes her way to class. "You didn't say bye to Imogen?"

Fiona realizes after Holly J says it but it's too late to catch up, she can't help but feel bad. She also knew with Holly J back she would need to be stronger to keep herself from rekindling her feelings for Holly J but she was already off to a bad start.

As the day progressed on the other side of town Paige's car was being fixed, she was also not having a great day. "Look," she says angry on the phone with her boyfriend, "If you don't want to spend time with me just say it... what do you mean don't do this crap again? Just, I have to go my car is ready, we'll talk later. Bye." Paige shoves her phone in her purse and makes her way to the garage.

A women came from under the car and gave her back her keys, she was wearing a dirty looking car maintence jumpsuit on and the cap she was wearing covered her face due to it being down looking at the chart.

"How's the damage?" Paige asks.

"We fixed your engine, it looks like you might need to get your breaks fixed, you shouldn't really be driving on them the way they are. Other than that your car is okay, be sure to come in regularly though."

"Alright, is that it?" Paige says gripping her purse ready to go home and slap the man waiting for her.

She lifts her head up, "That's about it."

"Alex?" Paige says with a gasp.

"Paige." Alex is almost in shock seeing Paige after so much time had passed.

"It's been so long," Paige says.

"It has." Alex smiles, "You look great."

Paige smiles as she sees Alex trying to see if she will return it with Alex wearing the dirty jumpsuit and dirt on her face. "You look like you're doing great too." Before they could keep talking the phone rings again.

"Duty calls?" Alex asks.

"Yeah..." Paige sighs looking at her boyfriends name on the phone calling, "It was nice seeing you again."

"You too." Alex says as they both part ways. As long they walk away Paige gets in her car not wanting to look back, she knows that if your ex doesn't look back their completely over you and if you look back or even struggle than you are the one who looks pathetic most of the time. She is about to pull out as she looks through her rear view mirror she sees Alex take a look back to Paige's car as she walks inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Honest Mistake

The game was getting into it's last few plays and due to being able to get through to the coach as Manny said Jane was out on the field. She gets in position and waits behind to be handed the ball after the huddle, she couldn't help glancing at the large crowd hoping Manny was there cheering her on. The ball is set into play as she goes back trying to find a place to pass it, she slips up for just a moment as she is tackled down to the ground.

She coughs, the wind knocked out of her hard she could barely breath. She is assisted back to her feet by a teammate, she couldn't look up as she could tell they weren't happy she was sacked. The coach calls for a time out, "Jane your out, get back to the locker room."

"Wait Coach, just give me another chance I can still do it."

"We have less than 45 seconds to get down the field and get a touchdown to win this game, I don't have time for slip ups. Hit the showers." He says sternly, she takes off her helmet and goes to the back unable to look up. She couldn't bare to look up and see Manny in the crowd as she is forced to leave from the game after such a big screw up.

At Degrassi Anya is unable to focus in study hall, she rubs her head unsure of what to think after last night. "So your sure it was Bianca?" Chantay asks Anya still in disbelief.

"Yeah..." She says.

"I know you were pretty buzzed but, why didn't you try to stop her."

"I started feeling weaker until I lost consciousness... I think..."

"Did someone slip you something?" Chantay asks with concern.

"I don't know, they might have."

"Do you think it was her?"

"Why would she purposely try to get me? I'm not sure if I've ever held a conversation with her more or less does anyone think she, was on that side of the fence."

"So one of 3 things happened," Chantay scratches her head, "Either you just passed out early, she slipped you something or someone else slipped you something and she happened to show up first so there was no chance for whoever it was."

"Maybe, it was weird enough that I woke up and she was gone, so she's aware something happened."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Of course not, I'm not sure what I would say anyway..." Anya says trying to clear her thoughts the best she can.

Back at the college the day after the game Jane sat alone while she ate her lunch. She hadn't seen Manny, she wouldn't blame her if she ignored her entirely after the embarrassment. It could also mean that if she shows up it could just as well mean she didn't go to the game. Was it better if she didn't know? Jane was having a hard time ponding why she cared so much about Manny's opinion, she barely knew the girl.

"Jane." Manny walked up to her and sat beside her, "I was at the game last night."

Jane was ashamed of how she messed up but had to come clean, "I screwed up, I couldn't be expected a second chance I suppose."

"You did great that whole game, they threw you out for making one small mistake. They lost the game in the end and they still blamed you, it's not your fault at all. If they gave you another chance, I'd bet money you'd make the touchdown."

"You're really that sure of me?" Jane says in surprise.

"Yes," Manny places her hand on Jane's leg, "I want you to get back in there and show them you have what it takes."

"Can't help but feel like I've heard this pep talk."

"Well this time it's about redemption, and win them the game this time, I know you can."

"That means a lot," Janes smiles. "Thank you."

"You're welcome..." They weren't sure if it was them getting caught up in the moment or what else it might have been. As they smiled and looked into each others eyes they both inched closer to each other as their lips almost met Manny stopped and backed up. "I have to go, going to be late to class." She stands up and walks away quickly without looking back. Jane watched her walk away, she couldn't deny the feeling of her heart sinking.

Back at Degrassi Anya had to talk to Bianca, she was sure she'd be fine even if she just ignored it ever happened. She was so sure it was her, she could remember her smell, her face and feel of her lips on her own. "Bianca."

She turns to her with a look of irritance, "What do you want?"

"I was wondering, if you rememebered anything from..."

"No," Bianca cuts her off as if she was getting defensive, "I don't remember anything with anyone. Nothing happened, understand?" Anya backs a step away and nods, "Good." Bianca walks away letting a flyer fall from her locker without her noticing. It was for a party being held at a relatively secret location, it wasn't safe for her and Anya was very sure if she went something bad might happened. It was a mistake whatever happened, but she if what Chantay said was true, it's possible Bianca saved her from something unthinkable and she had to return the favor.

The College game was only minutes from beginning, Jane was sitting on the bench waiting for the guys to finish in the locker room. She is mildly upset over what had happened a day before, she wasn't angry with her, how could she be? She couldn't her mind off of it no matter how hard she tried, there was nothing she could do.

The team comes out and she stands they all walk by as they put their helmets on and get ready to run out together, they leave through the door and just as Jane was about to be the last one out... "Jane wait up!" Manny catches up to her.

"Manny? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jane was confused why she felt the need to apologize.

"Go out there, and win this game. I'll be in the bleachers only 4 rows up from where your cheerleaders are stationed. I'll be cheering you on," Manny smiles and hugs Jane. Jane hugs Manny back holding her close, as they pull about Manny kisses Jane's cheek. "Go get em." Jane turns around not looking back and heads out, the next time she wants to see Manny's face is her smiling in victory.

It was like clockwork, the game went in the same direction that it did the last time. This time there was only enough time left for a single play and the fastest guy they had on the team was out, Jane was sitting the bench after the 3rd quarter, she stands and approaches the coach.

"I want a chance to make this touchdown coach."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"What if I am? I have a dark cloud hanging over my head after I made a single mistake and after all I've done I haven't redeemed myself. I swear to you coach, let me try, and if I fail I'll quit the team and I won't come back."

He thinks it over a bit and sighs, "I won't agree to that," he says, "because I'm not trying to find a reason to get rid of you. But I will agree to it because you got the guts and heart to do it. Get in there Jane."

In the same position she was in before, she watched carefully. Her eyes went over to the right to their side, she looked up the bleachers and saw Manny, so small in her vision but could even make out her face from looking so sharply. She was holding and gripping her sign to her chest that said 'Go Jane' on it, she was smiling but her face was also very nervous. She refused to let her down again, as the ball is hicked over to Jane she looks for a place to throw it but no one is open enough, they begin to come back on her. She is just able to dodge the tackle as she begins to run with all her might, she sprints passed the other plays as she gets within inches she is tackled down, she reaches her arms and the ball out as far as she can. It reaches just over the line scoring the final touchdown for the game, with not even time for the extra point the crowds errupts on both sides either in praise or anger at their team.

The team goes around Jane and helps her to her feet as they celebrate making their way back to their coach. "Thanks for giving me a chance coach." Jane says.

"You earned it." He replies, Jane smiles then puts her helmet down and runs into the stands. The camera from above followers her, she makes her way up to Manny who is grinning as wide as her cheeks can let her. Jane meets Manny on the stands.

"I knew you could do it," Manny says. Without a moments hesistation this time they kissed each other in full view of the crowd, the monitor camera and the team. Their time to know each other may have been brief but they weren't ashamed to have fallen in love in that small amount of time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex comes back from the garage and approaches Paige, "How does it look?"

"Well, for one thing your breaks didn't look nearly that bad when you came a week ago but it's a good thing you came when you did." Alex scratches her head a bit as she finishes writing down on her keyboard. Alex gives puts the paper out with the bill and Paige begins to take it with the other hand but neither of them let go.

"It really is nice to see you doing so well Alex," Paige says.

"I'd say I'm doing well for myself, you on the other hand have a very nice car. It's even a model for this year as well, can't imagine why it's giving you so much trouble."

"My luck, we all know that pretty well..." Paige as Alex smiles back and is about to walk away, "Hey Alex."

"Yeah?"

"It's been such a long time, if you wanted, I'd like to go out sometime and catch up." She makes her proposal and then bites her tongue not sure if she should have even asked or not.

"Uh, why not." She says, "I'm off this weekend if that's alright with you?"

"It sure is," Paige rips off a piece of the paper and writes down her number and gives it to Alex, "Give me a call so we can set up a time I'm free all weekend." She leaves and gets back in her car with her new breaks and takes out her phone. She calls a number, "Hey Sandy I'm going to have to cancel my appointment on Saturday, something suddenly came up... Yes I know how important it is but we should be able to reschedule right?... Thank you! Bye." She guilty smiles as she pulls away.

Back at Degrassi it was the day the poster had spoken about, it was the day of the party Bianca would be going to and Anya couldn't help but feel the need to go along. She gets what instructions she can and finds her way out into the dark underground parks of the town. She felt very uncomfortable, she also felt like turning around but before she could the blarring music from a distance hinted it was close.

Anya walks further until she sees a path of people walking into a door where lights were flying out of it almost blinding her in the darkness each time it opens. She takes a deep breath and goes to the door, upon opening it she is hit by the strong odor of alcohol and body odor. She didn't want to be there long but with the amount of people there it might be hard to find her. Anya could believe she was even there, looking for Bianca of all people as well. They shared little to no dialogue before then but it didn't stop her.

Bianca is soon seen on the dance floor between a couple of guys who seemed to be getting way too into the action. Bianca is soon bothered by the two and begins to walk away but they pull her back and at that same moment Anya's body seems to move itself. She goes down there and pushes in between them, "Back off you freaks."

"What are you doing here?" Bianca says with a shocked look on her face but it wasn't followed by the normal glare of unimportance she was of being there this time. Anya doesn't answer and simple takes Bianca's arm and pulls her out leading her outside of the party. Bianca rips her arm away from Anya, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I saw what was going on over there... I just wanted to help."

"Well I didn't ask for your damn help!" Bianca says as she turns and walks down the ally, though that was the response Anya got; she was just happy that Bianca choose to go home.

That same Saturday Alex and Paige meet at a resturant, they waste almost no time before talking a little while about what they had been doing after they left Degrassi. They laughed as they shared their stories, they had gotten along as if they didn't have a past worth bringing up any painful memories. "So you did get into Fashion Modeling, knew you had it in you to make it big."

"I may not be too big now Alex but some of the designs have been worn in Hollywood not to brag," she smiles. "You probably get a lot of work and Auto tech money is really good I hear too."

"Yes it is, too bad I can't live off of it."

"Why is that?"

"Do you know how many people come in there saying they don't care how much it costs as long as that dyke doesn't touch my car?"

"That's awful..." Paige says with a bit of a gasp in her voice.

"I'm lucky if I get work to do every couple days or so, we only get paid for what we do not standing around waiting for something to do."

Paige's hand goes over the table and takes Alex's, "You deserve so much better than to be greated like that."

Alex can't help but give a big smile as she says, "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you." They both continue to look into each other eyes a moment...

"Ladies," The waiter says, "Would you like anything else."

Paige releases her hand as both try to play it off, "check please."

On Anya's way home she looks at a bench to see Bianca sitting there, she didn't want to cause her any more trouble so she started to walk by her on the dark bench. Back on the better side of town she felt a lot safer with Bianca being alone now.

"Hey..." Bianca says as she walks by, Anya looks back slowly. "Can you wait up a second?"

"Yeah," Anya takes a step to Bianca as she stands.

"I know I can be pretty rough around the edges and I can be a real bitch... I'm not used to people actually trying to help me without something else in mind. I really appreciate that though Anya..."

"You're welcome Bianca," Anya says with a smile at her and Bianca with a faint smile back as Anya begins to turn back around.

Bianca steps forward and stops her from turning completely and kisses Anya on the cheek. Bianca then proceeds to immediately walk across the street home and at that moment Anya knew that she was waiting there that whole time to talk to her before leaving. Anya was going to be patient and maybe just maybe, Bianca might come around.

At the outside of the resturant Paige and Alex walked side by side through the parking lot toward their cars. "I had a great time catching up."

"Yeah so did I, almost like your car screwing up twice in a row was fate."

"What if I hypothecially told you that I messed up my own breaks purposely just to get an excuse to see you and ask you out here."

"I'd probably say I believe you." Alex says.

"Really why?"

"Come on, do you really think I wouldn't notice breaks that look perfect one day then forcefully broken into over the course of a week a bit suspecious?"

Paige bites her lip and her eyes look from side to side, she then twitches one eye and whispers "I plead the fifth."

They both laugh for just a moment as they hug for a last goodbye, paige looks into Alex's eyes and wise versa. The memories of their first kiss up to their last, they inch closer as they reached the skin on their lips had just touched each other as Alex pulls away.

"I-I can't do this Paige," She says.

"What's wrong... Did I do something wrong?" Paige says with her nails through her hair worrying that all this was a mistake...

"I can't do it, not now not anymore... I can't do it to her."

"To her, you have a girlfriend?" Paige asks.

"I have a fiance Paige, I'm getting married."

Paige's heart sinks and rises as if she can feel her heart trying to lift itself out of her throat.

"I'm sorry..." Alex gets into her car and without looking back pulls away as fast as she could, fighting her emotions as tears roll down her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Christmas Blitz Part 1

Jane and Manny walk the campus, it was only days before Winter break and there wasn't much they could think of left to do. They were talking about where they were going for break, Jane was going home but Manny was staying at Campus due to being way too fair away from home to get there and back.

"Well maybe this is a good thing, an opportunity." Jane says.

"Really, how so?" Manny asks.

"Well," Jane stops and looks at Manny, "I want you to come home with me, meet my mom and my brother."

Manny face lights up, "You really want me to meet them?"

"Of course I do!" Jane says excited as she was her expression change suddenly, "The only problem is what I tell them."

"Are you ashamed to?"

"No, not at all, my mom would accept me if I was a serial killer. What I mean is, I had time and I thought hard about, about you, about us. But to my brother and my mom they might just think that I got in a relationship with a girl because I think I'm a boy because I play football. Or maybe because just to show my coach I'm not some whore who will be running from guy to guy on the football team."

"I understand.. You know what I have an idea." Manny says, Jane is all ears. "The break is 2 weeks long, all we have to do is introduce me as a friend who was going to be alone this Christmas. As time progresses and they see how well we get along then we can tell them in a few days."

Jane couldn't help but smile at the idea, "That sounds perfect."

At Degrassi it was the last day before break and everything was going smoothly for once at Degrassi, not a lot more drama than usual. Clare catches up to Ali on her way out, "Any plans for Winter Break?"

"Not a single one." Ali responds.

"Not even for Christmas?" Claire asks.

"Clare you know we don't celebrate Christmas, of course my brother and I like it but our parents don't. We didn't get presents every year, learn about the religious parts or even Santa Clause. The moment I told my parents about it when I was little they told me he was fake, then i told the kids at school. They cried the whole day and I was sent home because i caused all the trouble but my parents weren't mad because I told them the "truth" but they were kids and so was I."

"Why not get into the season? Don't have to celebrate it, just do some good."

"Like what?"

"My plan is to leave her and go help at the toys center where they are wrapping gently used toys for the needy kids. Want to come along?"

"...I guess so, what harm can it do to go help some kids?" Ali says in agreement as they go to the shop. They meet up with the others and start to wrap up the toys, "How do they know what goes to who?"

"There are 2 different boxes, one for boys and one for girls so they know that a boy is getting something even if they don't know what it is. As long as the boy doesn't get a girls toy unless requested by his parents, or approved by his parents." Clare says.

"Approved?" Ali asks wrapping the box.

"Well some parents see their kids playing with the toys of the opposite sex and it makes them uncomfortable because they believe they'll grow up to become... well gay."

"What's wrong with that if that's what they choose?" Ali asks.

"Well nothing, not to us, but the parents might not want that."

"Are you sure not to us, not sure what we really think of it and all but I'm pretty sure that gays celebrate Christmas even though Christianity says that being homosexual is an abomination." Ali says as Clare continues to wrap them trying to think of a response. "You're one right?"

Clare looks up at her and nods.

"Do you think it's an abomination?" Ali asks Clare looking at her.

"Well the bible says-"

"No no, don't give me that answer, what do you think personally about homosexuality?"

"I don't have any problem with it, I don't care about them getting married, I mean Adam is one of my best friends even." She looks down at her box, "Just raised to believe it's supposed to be wrong is all."

"Unless you could ever like a girl you don't know, unless you actually tried."

"Not like there's a girl I like like a guy or anything."

"There are plenty of best friends or decided to go out and it turned out they liked each other, straight and gay." Ali says as if she has something else to add to it.

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm your best friend right? And you're mine. As an experiment and we tell no one, we go out. As friends but pretend it's a date. And we find out exactly if you think that 2 people of the same sex should be put down for loving each other."

"I don't know Ali, sounds weird."

"At the end won't it just be 2 best friends hanging out like we always have?" Ali says, she has no alterior motives but to teach Clare a lesson about them, so Clare agrees and they decide they'll go to the Winter Carnival tomorrow.

At Jane's house they arrive and Jane introducing Manny the way they had agreed and as expected her mom didn't question it. Jane was sure her mom was just happy she had a friend that was a girl but wasn't sure how she would handle the truth of the matter. They sat to dinner as they got to know each other better.

"So you went to Degrassi as well?" Jane's mom asks.

"Yes, that's how we got to really know each other in college by knowing we came from same place. We didn't really know each other in Degrassi though but we did go around similar time not sure she was around before I graduated."

"I see, well I'm glad Jane brought you to meet us it's always great to meet her friends. I almost never got to in Degrassi honestly, being the only girl on the football team wasn't all that appealing to other girls in High School."

"Well," Manny says, "We're all grown up now and I think now it's very nice to see what I girl can do." Jane's mom approves of the comment as they continue with their meal.

"I have an idea," Jane says, "How about the Carnival Saturday as long as it's still going on."

"Oh we would but your brother and I have some last minute shopping to do that day so you 2 just go on without us." She says.

"I'm sure they'd like alone time," Lucas says without an expression as he continues and the comment goes by without another word of it due to him not going further with it. It made Jane's heart skip a beat as if Lucas were already on to them... was he?

When they all finish Manny and Jane go to her room and hang out there.

"Last minute shopping tomorrow, seems sudden."

Jane sits by Manny on the bed, "It means that she likes you so she isn't going to let you be left out and is getting you a gift. And besides that just means that we have a day to ourselves."

"I like the way that sounds,"Manny smiles and leans in and kisses Jane. The next morning they wake up in the bed together. "Good morning," Manny says.

"Morning, earliest I've gone to bed in a while I must say." Jane checks under the covers, "And I've never slept naked before." She covers herself back up under bed.

"Not many people in here to hide it from anyway," Manny laughs they as they kiss each other again and at same moment there's a knock on the door.

"Girls?" Jane's mom says.

"Yeah!" Jane says with her eyes closed tightly hoping she doesn't open the door.

"Breakfast is almost ready, don't want you two going out in the cold without something warm to eat first."

"Alright! Be down in a minute," Jane says and sighs of relief when her footsteps fall away. "That was close... better get a shower." They both laugh. Jane goes and gets in the shower while Manny stays behind and gets something on to hold her over a bit, she leaves the room to get to her bag she had left.

"Manny was it?" Lucas comes down the stairs and meets her by her bag.

"Yeah," she smiles.

"Let me tell you something, what you're doing is just feeding into Jane's habit."

"What are you talking about?"

"Feeding into her phases, my sister my be a damn tomboy which I can live with but she ain't a damn lesbian."

"Lucas, she didn't get into a relationship with me over something like football, she really cares about me and I her, we wanted to show you that."

"I'm not buying what you're selling, I want you to go, now."

"What? Lucas I-"

"I said now!" Lucas without a moment to realize what was about to happen Manny was on the ground holding her face looking up at Lucas, "Get out and don't come back or I'll rearrange your face. I'm not letting her screw up everything she ever worked for by getting involved with someone like you, get out!"

Manny unable to form any words picks up her bag and runs out of the door not looking back trying to pull herself together.

At the Carnival Clare and Ali go around doing what they would normally do somewhere like that together, barely mentioning the idea of what they were even doing. "What should we do next?" Clare says.

"Mary go round!" Ali says and laughs, "come on it'll be fun!"

"Really? Alright alright let's do it." They jump in line and inside.

They both get on different horses before Ali says "Did you forget what you are to me today? You have to ride with me."

Clare shrugs and gets on with Ali, she could tell Ali was having and good time and she couldn't help but to either. Clare puts her hands down gently on Ali sides to hold on as the ride begins, and Ali holds the bar. Clare then feels a shiver come from Ali, "Are you cold?"

"Just a little, should have worn a bigger coat is all."

Clare can't think of much because if she takes her off she is more frozen than she is, Clare wraps her arms around Ali waist and holds her close, that moment they both felt warming with their bodies warming over both of them. Clare puts her chin over Ali's shoulder and their cheeks touched, Ali's eyes closed as they just went with the motions.

At the end of the day they were worn out, they didn't think they could have so much fun with just the two of them. "That was fun, I can't even say I expected it to be THAT fun." Ali says.

"Yeah, we gotta do it again later but first I have to make enough money to that again I ripped through my savings." She smiles and Ali laughs and they give each other a hug before they are about to part ways. They stay in hug for longer than expected, Ali closes her eyes remembering the embrace of Clare on the Mary-Go-Round and Clare remembers how Ali rested up against Clare without a worry that she would let her fall even closing her eyes. Clare always thought of Ali as beautiful but as any girl would find any other, it was perfectly natural.

They back off a bit and they look at each others wondering expressions not sure what the other is thinking but both make a critical jump unexpectedly by the other as they lips suddenly meet in the middle kissing each other for just a moment before they both back off.

Without another word they both go their separate ways, both wondering what they were thinking. They never had romantic interest and this wasn't about a real date it was to prove a point. They had both enjoyed it as much and had both gotten deeper into it than expected.

Jane sits on bench still hoping that night that Manny would just show up, her bag was gone from home, she wasn't answering calls, Jane couldn't eat or think she tried to clear her mind and tell herself it was okay.

Her phone rings.

"Manny?"

"Hey Jane..."

"What happened? Where are you?" Jane stands up unable to stay in her seat.

"Jane... I'm leaving."

"Why are you leaving," Jane says trying to catch her breath, the denial of her brain didn't stop what she felt, like her heart was sinking, like she needed to throw up, like she wanted to cry before she heard a word. She was gasping trying to keep herself together and holding her heart as she listens to Manny talk.

"This is crazy, you know this couldn't have worked and maybe I'm just confused from my break up with my boyfriend a few months back after our big trip to Hollywood... Just please don't say anything, it could never work... I'm sorry." Manny hangs up before Jane can respond and before she says one last thing right after she clicks the button to hang up Manny says "I love you... I love you Jane." She cries as she makes her way to a motel and wait for a bus back to the campus.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Christmas Blitz Part 2

Jane lays in her bed with her hands clinched and gripping at her stomach to make the pain stop. She wanted to throw up but without the assistance of food in her body to release it was impossible, she wanted to just to feel a little better. Or just to feel something else, she would much rather feel nothing. She takes a deep breath that is met with more tears coming down her face, she can't stop no matter how hard she tries.

Jane's mother knocks on the door and comes in, Jane turns from her and she sits on the bed. "Jane," he puts her hand on her head and brushes her hair back. "I know you're upset, you both looked like good friends. I have no idea why she would run off like that and just not be your friend anymore, but there are other friends you can make too."

"No mom stop," Jane sits up, "Manny isn't... wasn't just my friend."

"What do you mean?"

Jane sighs and wipes her eyes and looks her in the face, "She was my girlfriend okay?"

Jane's mother's expression changes as she looks around for a moment as if she's thinking of what to say next. She stands up not saying a word and as Jane might fear would happen she walks out without a word. Jane only felt sicker as she jumps up and locks her door.

On the other side of down in the passenger seat of Spinner's car Manny looks out the window, "Why did you break up with her?" Spinner asks, he as Jane's ex was confused to how it didn't work between them, he actually thought they worked as a couple.

"It just wouldn't work is all..." Manny says with her arms wrapped around herself.

Spinner sighs not buying a word, "Hope you can at least try and be social, we were going to invite you anyway but no one expected you to be there since you were going to be with Jane."

"Who else is going to be there other than Emma?"

"Paige and Ellie are coming around too with a couple others, I think they're bringing people along."

They arrive at the house as they get out of the car Emma comes out of the house to greet them, she goes over to Manny and hugs her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'll be okay, I don't want to spoil the party with my personal drama." Manny says.

Emma goes with Manny inside when Spinner says, "I'll catch up with you girls, last minute preparation." Spinner says as he smiles getting back in car and Emma blows kiss at him.

Emma and Manny go inside meet up with the group waiting on them, "Hey Manny! Didn't expect you to be here!" Paige says.

"Well what's a little reunion if everyone stays away?" They both hug each other as everyone begins to talk more or less about what they have been up to lately.

Back at Jane's house her mother finds Lucas, "Lucas can I talk to you?"

"Did you know Manny was Jane's girlfriend?"

"Yeah I did, glad to see one of them has their head on straight." Lucas says as he is about to turn his back and leave she grabs his arm and turns him back around. "Whoa, is something up?"

"Lucas, what did you do?"

"Why do you think I know what happened? Or am responsible for it?"

"Lucas you told me that you wouldn't let what happened to her as a child cloud her judgment for the future, maybe it did a bit and maybe she might have bitter feelings toward some men. But there is no excuse for this, tell me what you did." Lucas sighs and comes clean about what he did, he even let's slip about hitting her. Jane's mother furious tells him; "Stay out of Jane's decisions, if this is a phase she will go through it herself and if not we will deal with it then by accepting it."

Lucas crosses his arms for a moment then nods in agreement, Lucas goes back to what he was doing as Jane's mother head's to Jane's room.

"Jane, I have to talk to you."

Jane with door locked says, "Just leave me alone, you can't understand how I feel because you don't believe it."

She calms herself and talks softly to Jane, "Just listen and try not to be angry. Manny didn't break up with you because she wanted to, it was Lucas."

"...What?" Jane says sitting up.

"Don't be angry with him, I dealt with him. Manny might not have left town yet because bus doesn't go back to your campus for another day, I'll leaving your future in your hands."

Jane tries to pull herself together, she wants to kill Lucas but she has to focus and think now. Jane puts on her coat and and hat and runs down the stairs, she has no idea where to start looking as she opens the door she is greeted by someone who was just about to knock on the door.

"Jane, there you are."

"Spinner, what are you doing here?"

At the party Emma gets the door and Ellie comes in, "Hey guys."

"Ellie!" Paige gets up to give her and hug and so does Manny, it had been years since they all seen each other and they were too happy to see each other.

"So I have some news," Ellie says, "I couldn't wait, but I'm getting married."

"Really?!" Emma says, "Who is it?"

Ellie laughs "Be here shortly, settle down." They all decide to relax, there was very little going on. Spinner comes inside and sees Emma, "Hey Em," he signals her to get Manny outside.

Emma gets up, "Hey Manny can you help me out with something really quick?"

"Of course," Manny says as she follows Emma outside and Spinner gets around Manny as they both jump inside and close the door.

"Hey!" Manny says, "What are you guys doing?"

"Manny." Jane says, Manny turns around sees Jane's face. Neither of them could speak, the longer they looked at each other the longer they both wanted to just break down in front of the other. They can't hold it anymore as they both began to tear up and embraced each other with open arms holding each other tightly like never wanting to let go.

Manny and Jane kiss each other while holding closely and when they stop Jane almost chokes on her words but refuses to stop, "I love you Manny."

Manny takes a deep breath to say, "I love you too."

Emma and Spinner watch from the window and Spinner puts his hand down low and Emma fives it, they laugh and Spinner puts his arm around Emma.

The side door opens, "Sorry I'm late," Alex enters the room.

"Alex?" Paige gets up.

"Paige?" Alex says, remembering last time they saw each other.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asks.

"With my fiance," Alex says, Paige looks Alex's side as Ellie goes up to her and they peck kiss each other.

Paige had just been hit by a curve ball, Alex was marrying Ellie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Her Choice

Manny takes a sip of her drink then thinks for a moment, "Not sure if I can give you an accurate opinion, it's not wrong I guess but it's unethical." Manny says looking at Paige.

"I know I know, I mean we broke up once already, but I can't help feeling like it was because we were younger, and now that we're older it might have worked." Paige ponders.

"Even if that is true, is it right to take her from Ellie?"

"No it's not," Paige says, "And Ellie is my friend too. I'll just have to let Alex decide, it's her choice after all." Paige can't help but feel bad she ever considered getting back with Alex knowing she had moved on. Had she completely moved on? If she had then would the close encounter that almost resulted in that kiss have happened? Paige sits silently with Manny to think as the night begins to draw to a close Ellie speaks with Emma.

"Do you think she still has feelings for Paige then?" Emma asks.

"I'm not sure, I saw the way they had both looked at each other. I'm not sure what to think about it, they were together once before. I'm guilty of wanting to rekindle an old flame before, who isn't?"

"So you're not angry?" Emma sits at the table with her.

"I guess not, but I don't know what I'd do if she left me." Ellie says, "I still remember the day we met. It was same day as my mom's funeral about a year ago; I wasn't sure what there was left for me to do. I went to the park where I played as a kid and that's where I met Alex. She came up to me and asked me why I was crying, we talked." Ellie looks up at Emma, "As time went on I began to realize how beautiful Alex was to me, and she felt the same and before we knew it we wanted to get married."

Emma rubs her arm, "What are you willing to do for her?"

"Let her choose, if she wants to stay with me and be happy with me or if you will be happier with Paige I can't stop her. After all she has done for me, the least I could do for her is let her choose who she loves the most." Emma gets up and hugs Ellie knowing that the idea of Alex is hurting her much more than she wants to let on.

Alex in the next room had heard both conversations, she was at a cross roads. She was confident to stay to Ellie was the right thing to do until she learned that she had a choice of who she wanted to be with from them both. Alex walks outside, it was cold this Christmas Eve day but she was able to ignore it due to her thoughts. She thought of them both which made her feel warm that they both loved her…

She loved Ellie and knew it would be wrong to hurt her, she still had undeniable feelings for Paige and it hurt to think about what if she had tried again with her. In order to make her decision, she needed to speak to them both, one more time, before it was too late to see the other again.

She first goes to speak to Ellie who was just finishing her talk with Emma, she sits with her. "Ellie I-"

"Shhh, I know you heard everything and it's true." Ellie takes Alex's hands, "I love you and I'll accept whatever decision you make. Just know that I love you and only want you to be as happy as you have made me." Ellie says she meets Alex with a kiss and stands up and walks to do the door, "I'll be waiting back at the home, if you meet me there then I'll know…" Ellie says as she walks out.

Alex with that on her mind goes to see Paige, "I can't get out of my head, what might have happened if we had tried again. I'm not sure what would happen, I'm not sure if I want to know."

Paige looks at her as she gets closer, "I know, I would hate to see if give up on her and come to me and it doesn't work and then you lost her. I don't want that to happen, I still want you Alex and if you do choose me I'll do everything in my power to keep you this time."

"Paige…" Alex says not sure to else to say as Paige leans in and kisses her on her lips.

"Don't say anything," Paige puts a piece of paper in her hand, "I'll wait for you there, if you choose me… I'll be there." Paige says as she walks out and goes home.

Note: Next 2 Chapters are Decision Chapters, you choose Alex's ending to either Stay with Ellie or Go with Paige. But be aware that you can choose whichever you like better as your ending for them but whichever ending you choose first is truly the ending you wanted to see.


	7. Ellie

Ellie

Alex sits in her car and notices minor things wrong with it, so she begins to fix it; it's getting closer to 12 when Christmas day officially begins. She thinks about Ellie and how life would be married to her, she imagined them living their dreams together. Traveling and possibly having kids one day as well. She smiles to herself as she thinks more about it; she turns her attention to think about Paige.

She thought about how she and Paige would instead of traveling would focus more on just having fun, Paige was different but she had the ability to become more adventurous. Paige liked to take chances and was just an exciting person to be around. She wasn't sure if she could imagine having kids with Paige but she could imagine never feeling like she had an empty home regardless.

Alex turns her car in a U turn as her car slips on black ice making her wheels hit a curb. Now with the sudden impact Alex's car won't move, she knows that it would take possibly hours for a tow truck and her car was low on gas so staying heated that long was next to impossible.

Alex puts on her coat and looks at her GPS, "I can do it…" She says to herself as she gets out of the car with all the energy has. She considers a taxi but also realizes no taxis there take credit cards and she has no cash so that was also impossible; thus she began to walk. It was snowing; she rubs her arms together and keeps walking hoping that she will get there sooner than later.

Paige sits in her robe in front of the fire watching Christmas Specials; she looks out the window at the snow. She was officially free as she had just previous broken up with her boyfriend; she didn't want to start another year with him around.

She takes another marshmallow and drops it into her hot chocolate; she smells it and wonders where Alex is. She wonders if Alex was with Ellie at that very moment, the idea makes her heart sink but at the same time she would accept her decision. What would Paige lose if Alex didn't choose her? Nothing. What would Ellie lose? Everything. She couldn't force herself to continue thinking about what ifs because it did nothing but hurt her resolve. So she would sit and wait, hoping that she has a knock on her door.

Ellie sits under her blanket, looking outside wondering where Alex was as well. She gets up and goes to the closet, she looks at the beautiful wedding dress that Alex helped her pick out. She remembered Alex saying how gorgeous she looked in it, how much she couldn't wait to watch her walk down the idle toward her. She looks beside it at the shorter black dress that Alex would be wearing, she takes it in her arms and holds it close imagining how it would feel to hold Alex close wearing it.

Holding her close as they share their first dance at the wedding reception, she found herself thinking about them cutting the cake together. The same moment she thought about Alex putting her index finger into the icing and placing it on Ellie's nose, Ellie turned into Page. Ellie felt like she was watching Alex and Paige being married in the same place they were to, Paige was in her dress and they would share the same kiss.

Time had passed, it felt like time was going slower as it approached twelve, minutes before so a knock at the door…

Ellie opens the door to see Alex coughing and shivering, "Alex!"Ellie pulls her inside the closes the door shut. Alex was barely able to stand on her own, and so Ellie takes Alex to their room and places her under the blankets.

As Ellie turns on the heat Alex tries to talk, "Ellie… Ellie… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Ellie gets in close, "Why are you sorry?"

"For making your question me, question us, or our future. I do still have feelings for Paige but it doesn't matter, those will pass. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Alex coughs.

Ellie quiets Alex down, she feels how ice cold Alex's skin is to the touch, she was at least a few miles closer to Paige from Emma and Spinner's, she couldn't understand why she came here. "It's all going to be alright now, I promise." Ellie takes off Alex's top and Ellie takes off her own, she holds Alex's body close. It was like pressing her body against the door to a freezer. Ellie began feeling colder as well but Alex started to become warmer as the door did also. Ellie was able to breathe easy, Alex was okay and she was home where she belonged.

New Year's Day had finally come; Ellie sits with Ashley her Maiden of Honor making sure the dress was perfect. Paige enters the room, "Hi Ellie, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah," Ellie says as she looks at Ashley telling her it was okay to leave.

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through; I suppose it was because I jumped to it before I even thought to ask if she was already with someone… especially you… a good friend."

"It's alright Paige, really I should be thanking you. You proved to me that Alex is trustworthy and that she loves me enough to stay." Ellie stands up in her dress and hugs Paige showing there were no hard feelings and both were ready to face the future. As the wedding goes on Alex watches Ellie down the aisle, there were no more obstacles in the way. The reception came and Ellie cuts the cake with Alex, just as she thought in her own fantasy Alex places the icing on her nose and they laugh. Ellie could only smile and let out tears of joy being so happy that the girl in her fantasy was her and no one else.

They had waited for so long, they wanted to be sure they were ready; they wanted to make sure it was perfect. On the perfect day, in their Hotel room that night Ellie would wait for Alex on a bed of rose pedals in her black gown. Alex laughs when she comes in and sees it, Ellie laughs at well, both were happy. They had no regret and they were ready to simply ready for their future together, and nothing was going to stand in their way from then on. Alex crawls on top of the bed with Ellie and kisses her down into the pond of rose pedals.


	8. Paige

Paige

Alex sits in her car and notices minor things wrong with it, so she begins to fix it; it's getting closer to 12 when Christmas day officially begins. She thinks about Ellie and how life would be married to her, she imagined them living their dreams together. Traveling and possibly having kids one day as well. She smiles to herself as she thinks more about it; she turns her attention to think about Paige.

She thought about how she and Paige would instead of traveling would focus more on just having fun, Paige was different but she had the ability to become more adventurous. Paige liked to take chances and was just an exciting person to be around. She wasn't sure if she could imagine having kids with Paige but she could imagine never feeling like she had an empty home regardless.

Alex finds herself driving her car; she was going toward Paige's house. She kept second guessing herself; isn't this wrong? Why do I feel like such a bad person when I was given a choice? What will happen to Ellie if I do this?

"I know what I want, but it's not right." Alex turns her car in a U turn as her car slips on black ice making her wheels hit a curb. Now with the sudden impact Alex's car won't move, she knows that it would take possibly hours for a tow truck and her car was low on gas so staying heated that long was next to impossible.

Alex puts on her coat and looks at her GPS, "I can do it…" She says to herself as she gets out of the car with all the energy has. She considers a taxi but also realizes no taxis there take credit cards and she has no cash so that was also impossible; thus she began to walk. It was snowing; she rubs her arms together and keeps walking hoping that she will get there sooner than later.

Paige sits in her robe in front of the fire watching Christmas Specials; she looks out the window at the snow. She was officially free as she had just previous broken up with her boyfriend; she didn't want to start another year with him around.

She takes another marshmallow and drops it into her hot chocolate; she smells it and wonders where Alex is. She wonders if Alex was with Ellie at that very moment, the idea makes her heart sink but at the same time she would accept her decision. What would Paige lose if Alex didn't choose her? Nothing. What would Ellie lose? Everything. She couldn't force herself to continue thinking about what ifs because it did nothing but hurt her resolve. So she would sit and wait, hoping that she has a knock on her door.

Ellie sits under her blanket, looking outside wondering where Alex was as well. She gets up and goes to the closet, she looks at the beautiful wedding dress that Alex helped her pick out. She remembered Alex saying how gorgeous she looked in it, how much she couldn't wait to watch her walk down the idle toward her. She looks beside it at the shorter black dress that Alex would be wearing, she takes it in her arms and holds it close imagining how it would feel to hold Alex close wearing it.

Holding her close as they share their first dance at the wedding reception, she found herself thinking about them cutting the cake together. The same moment she thought about Alex putting her index finger into the icing and placing it on Ellie's nose, Ellie turned into Page. Ellie felt like she was watching Alex and Paige being married in the same place they were to, Paige was in her dress and they would share the same kiss.

Time had passed, it felt like time was going slower as it approached twelve, minutes before so a knock at the door…

Paige puts her cup down and rushes to the door and opens it; Alex stands shaking and freezing, without a word Paige pulls Alex in. "Alex oh my God, where id your car?"

"I had some car trouble, it broke down, and so I walked." Alex says trying to blow her breath into her hands with little results. Paige wraps her blanket around Alex and gives her the cup of hot chocolate.

"Hold on to it and warm your hands," Paige says and Alex does it. Alex wasn't sure now, did she come here for her or did she come here because she was closer. When Alex looks warmed up Paige asks, "Where were you going?"

"To see you Paige," Alex leans up and looks into Paige's eyes. "I may be an awful person for feeling how I do; I may be a great big bitch or worthless trash for it… But I love you Paige and I can't deny it and I can't just shake you off."

"I love you too," Paige says with her hand on Alex's face, the clocks bell rings for 12. "Merry Christmas," Paige smiles. As it continues to ring they kiss each other and Alex loses herself in Paige's embrace to forget about what her decision has done to whom she hurt.

Ellie wonders what to do next, it has been days and it was New Year's Eve, she had called all of her family and friends to tell them the wedding was off. Ellie could no longer think straight, she had nothing more she could think to do with herself. Travel alone? Try love again? How long would it take for those wounds to heal? How much did she believe that Alex would truly leave her as she did?

Ellie had no questions, and wanted to free herself from the very idea that she was alone. She had to save herself from her own deep depression and went to the only place she knew how; it had been so many years since she had done it. She felt like a child, unable to handle the pain of life and went back to what she did to escape it as a teenager… She no longer owned the proper equipment so she found other means; she goes in her kitchen and finds a fresh clean knife.

Ellie takes a deep breath and looks at the blade, places the shape end of the blade to her skin. It had been so long she wasn't sure if she could go through with it completely, starts a small cut and the small drip of blood comes from her arm; a knock on her door snaps her out of her trance. She was expecting no one; she drops her knife on the floor with a small bit of blood on the blade. Ellie pulls her sleeve down and opens the door, "What are you doing here?" Ellie says, "Didn't I tell you the wedding was off? Why did you waste your time coming here anyway?"

"How could I just let you be alone when you're hurting? I could never do that." Ashley steps to Ellie and hugs her close. "Come on, it's almost time for a new year and a new start." Ashley says as she walks inside and looks down to see the knife. Her expression quickly changes from that of the friend here to help and that of concern, she picks it up slowly by the handle hoping it was just an accident.

Ellie looks at her, "What is it?"

"What is this Ellie?"

"What do you mean? It's nothing Ashley," She makes a grab for it and Ashley moves the knife further away from her.

"Why is there blood on it Ellie?" Ashley says trying to keep herself together, Ellie looks away as Ashley throws the knife down on the table and grabs Ellie by her shoulders. "Ellie please just look at me!"

Ellie looks up at Ashley, Ellie then pulls up her left sleeve showing the small cut she made before the door knock.

"No, no… not again Ellie, I won't let you do it again!" Ashley pulls Ellie into her arms tightly and holds her close, and Ellie holds her back. The next day, New Years day after a long night of no sleep Ellie and Ashley spent talking it was the day the wedding was supposed to be held. Ashley was doing too much traveling and she had a deadline to meet, she couldn't stay no matter how much she wanted to, she wondered to herself why Ellie had not come to see her off at the Bus Station.

Before Ashley gives her ticket to the conductor she hears Ellie behind her, "Ashley wait!" Ellie says catching up.

"Ellie! You came," Ashley says as she goes to see Ellie trying to catch her breath. "I'm glad you came to say bye," Ashley says though she clearly didn't want to.

"I didn't," Ellie says.

"You didn't? Why did you come?"

"I was wondering, if maybe you wanted some company, I'm in need of a fresh start." Ellie says showing Ashley her bag and bus ticket.

"Always room for you Ellie," Ashley smiles as they both embrace each other dropping their own bags, happy not to be saying goodbye. Ellie looks up at the relatively taller Ashley in front of her; they look in each other's eyes.

"Is it strange to think, that when you're at your lowest, it becomes clear what you needed was always there?" Ellie asks.

"Very, but it still makes perfect sense," they both get closer and eyes lids narrow leaning into each other, their faces closer just as the bus honks for any passengers not yet on the bus. They both hop out of their trance, Ashley offers Ellie her hand. "Let's go."

Ellie takes Ashley's hand, "Let's." They get their tickets off and rush into the bus, even as the bus began to move they had no noticed, they never stopped holding hands.

Special Thanks to 76southgirl for idea that helped move this chapter along.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Days before Christmas at Degrassi it was only a couple days before the last football game of that year. Snow was falling and there were plenty of people who would rather be home those days but it wasn't quite good enough to cancel school over. In the Gym Anya was finishing with final cheerleading practice, she and the other cheerleaders decide to go prep the school by wearing the uniforms for the rest of the day. Anya agrees as they all go to class during late start day, she goes to her locker when she runs into a face she hadn't seen a few weeks.

"Hi Bianca," She says.

"Hey," Bianca says with her normal monotone voice but not like it was when she sounded like she didn't want to be bothered.

"Are you coming to the game Friday?" Anya asks.

"Probably not," Bianca closes her locker.

"Why not? The school and the team could benefit from everyone being there." Anya says this but she was just trying to find a reason to get Bianca to come.

"There are enough people going already aren't there? You don't need someone with as much void to 'school' spirit as me around do you?"

"Doesn't matter to me regardless, it would just be nice of you to be there." Anya says nearly just coming clean.

Bianca looks around for a moment and ponders then says "I'll think about it." She says almost reluctantly and Anya smiles pleased with the answer. Bianca goes her separate way just as Anya turns around to see an even older face she hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Holly J?" Anya says.

"Anya!" Holly J hugs Anya, "It's been too long!"

"Yeah it has, how have you been? What are you doing back at Degrassi?"

"Well I've been great, I'm back here because Mr. Simpson called up some of the old most recognized students by the school to come back and talk to some of the freshmen about what we've done since graduating Degrassi."

"That sounds great Holly J," Anya says.

"How have you been?"

"Not bad at all, glad you came by to see me. "

"Yeah, hey I was going to head over to the café we always went to, after school you want to go."

"Sure," Anya says.

In class everyone was given a short essay assignment on what they were doing over the Holiday break, Clare writes but there wasn't a lot to write other than spending Christmas at home. She looks over at Alli who hasn't written a thing down on her paper, she had nothing to write and Clare wasn't surprised.

"Hey Alli."

"Yeah?" She responds.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over my house, you know on Christmas day or something."

"Oh… I can't." Alli says, she looks over at Clare knowing she wants so kind of explanation, she sighs "My parents say they don't want me celebrating "some other religion" so we well I have to stay inside. My brother is over 18 so legally he doesn't have to listen to them about that anymore."

"Oh… I understand." Clare says disappointed as she continues her essay.

"I'm sorry," Alli says before returning to her paper.

Clare thought there had to be some kind of way to do something with or for her, but she had no idea what she would do.

After school Holly J and Anya go over and talk, "I actually wanted to tell you something. Lately when I thought about Degrassi and you came to mind I had remembered something."

"What was that?" Anya asked.

"How when we were friends, how I used to treat you." Holly J says, "I treated you like a sidekick instead of my best friend."

"That was all in the past, not a big deal. I don't want you to beat yourself up over it." Anya says.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Holly J says.

"Are you coming to the game Friday?"

"Sure why not," Holly J replies, "I miss being able to cheer for our boys at Degrassi when they need the fans." Holly J says with a smile. Anya smiles back and Holly J tilts her and looks a little confused.

"What is it?"

"Last time I really saw you, you still had your braises on, didn't you?"

"I think so," Anya says.

Holly J smiles, "Well you look beautiful without them."

Anya smiles and blushes at the complement, "Thank you. I can see that the time outside of Degrassi has been good to you as well."

"I try," Holly J laughs. Holly J stands up ready to go, "Let's go talk about something else we can do another time at the game."

"That sounds like a plan," Anya says.

"It's a date," Holly J says as she walks off leaving Anya to think is she kidding or could she be serious?

Friday comes around and Anya is excited to think that Holly J will be there to cheer the team on and see her cheerlead after so much time had passed. It hadn't really been too long but it felt much longer due to the drama that was Degrassi. Anya is getting ready just as she receives a text, she picks up her phone. She almost wished she hadn't, Mr. Simpson called Holly J at the last second for a meeting with the other students and she might be late to the game if she gets there at all.

Anya goes to the game and the bright face she once had was filled with disappointment, she sighs as she enters the gym with the rest of the cheerleaders. She looks up around the empty parts of bleachers where Holly J was not there, she doesn't stop her from beginning the cheer with her co-cheerleader's as it began.

Her smile fades as the game begins with her pompons in her hands she watches the game with the rest who stand and cheer. At the next moment she takes one more look up at the bleachers at meets eye to eye with Bianca who was sitting in the stands. With a very faint smile Bianca lifts her hand half up to wave at Anya and Anya smiles back at her. Bianca though not originally wanting to come had shown up simply because she asked, it had made her day that much better.

When the game ends Anya sees Bianca is still there so she starts to walk toward her, at the same moment she hears someone call her name. "Anya!" Holly J comes from the crowd of people, "Sorry it took so long I came around the end of the game."

"That's alright, I'm glad you could make it Holly J." Anya says, while almost getting completely caught up she looks passed Holly J to see that Bianca had walked out.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all, we had a great game and won."

Holly J smiles to see Anya happy about it, "New Years is coming up and I have a little something planned, if you wanted to come over when we have it New Year's Eve."

"Sure, I'd love to come." Anya says without a second thought but can't help but wonder where Bianca went, did she only come for it and leave or did she leave when Holly J arrived to talk to Anya?

Christmas Day had arrived and Clare sat on her bed, she hops up as she remembers something. She looks in her drawer to see if she still had it. It was a necklace, beautiful and a perfect gift for any girl. Her Grandmother gave it to her because her mother didn't need to give it to anyone, It was a gift for a girl you loved not a boy. Her grandmother gave it to her as a gift for her granddaughter. Clare takes a small box and places it inside, she wraps in up in present wrap as she tells her mom that she is going to see a friend of hers.

Clare goes through the snow as quickly as she can; she arrives at Alli's house and knocks on the door. Sav opens the door whom was back for the break, "Hey Clare, what are you doing here?"

"Just here to see Alli, since she can't go out I came to see her."

"Come on in," Sav says letting Clare in. Clare goes to Alli's room and knocks on the door.

"Come in," Alli says.

"Hey," Clare walks inside.

"Clare, what are you doing here?" Alli says clearly glad to see her.

"I brought you something, let's not say it's a Christmas present," Clare offers the box, "Just a gift, a friend to a friend." Clare holds the box out to her; Alli looks up at Clare then puts her hands on Clare's hands.

She slowly takes it and lays it on her palm and opens the box top. Alli looks up at Clare, "Really? For me?" Clare nods, "It's beautiful… I love it."

Clare takes it and goes around Alli and puts it around her neck, she was relieved to see that how much Alli loved it. "It looks wonderful on you," Clare says.

"I wish I had something to give you," Alli says.

"You don't have to; this is just something I wanted you to have." Clare says, Alli turns to Clare and they smile to each other. Alli and Clare holds each other hands while sitting on the bed, as they slowly creep closer and their eyes begin to shut Clare feel her cross necklace lean outward. She backs her head up, "I should get going before my mom wonders why I'm taking so long to get back."

Alli leans back and fiddles with the necklace and she disappointedly says, "Okay." Clare gets up, "Clare."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," Alli says and Clare smiles at her and leaves. Clare starts on her way home quickly, she thought about the conversation about homosexuality she had with Alli, the kiss they shared after the Carnival and giving the Necklace her grandfather gave her grandmother the woman he loved to Alli. She could not think, she could not deny it any longer, no matter how much she tried to ignore it for her own religion's sake. She had fallen in love with Alli.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Around Every Corner

New Year's Eve had the city a buzz with news, it was close to the start of a new year and everyone was excited. The term "New beginning" was based like a pox every new year and had lost its meaning over the years. The past and the future are very different, as you head toward the future the past can quickly catch up. But even so a past you once hated could come back and become a great new experience or challenge. Bianca's past had caught up to her only days before on her way out from the gym after the game…

"Bianca, it's been a long time." Katie says, they had not spoken since the whole mess with Drew and Katie using Bianca to score drugs. Bianca wanting nothing to do with her promptly makes a quick way to walk around her.

"Wait Bianca just talk to me for a second alright?"

"What do you want?" Bianca says not in the mood to deal with any crap from her.

"I know what I have done with you and Drew was wrong, I'd like to think I changed some from then."

"Good for you," Bianca wanted the conversation to be over as quickly as possible.

"Look, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my place New Year's Eve? I want a new start and I'd like to have a fresh start with you." Katie seems genuine so just to get it over with sooner she decides to take her up on it and says she will think about it.

Around same time Anya had just arrived at Holly J's get together for the New Year, Fiona and Imogen were there.

"Do you guys have any big plans for the New Year?" Fiona asks.

"Not really, I just finished my college term so it's about time for me to start looking for a job in my field before I go back to do another." Holly J says with a smile.

"How about you Anya?" Fiona asks.

"Ah, well not a whole lot," Anya says not entirely sure what her future holds.

"Nothing romantically planned?" Imogen asks.

"Not right now," Anya smiles and shrugs. They continue as the night goes on and sun goes down, only a short couple of hours before the New Year. Fiona and Imogen go into another room to find something more for them to do while they wait, Holly J and Anya speak alone.

"I remember that," Holly J laughs as they reminisce on the old days of their friendship. "You really are special to me," she says.

"I'm glad to hear that," Anya says, she smiles back.

Holly J's hand is placed on Anya's leg; Anya looks over to Holly J. Anya's not sure what to think of this until suddenly Holly J springs toward and kisses Anya's lips. Anya surprised is unable to react as Holly J kisses her down on couch; she kisses down her chin and to her neck.

Anya gasps, "What are you-?" She is unable to finish as Holly J continues, she can't help but wonder if this was even real or was she just thinking she wanted this to happen. She quickly realized it was real as she realized Fiona and Imogen didn't come back in after all the noise. They knew what she was up to, but Anya didn't resist.

Bianca had arrived at Katie's some time ago; it was almost awkward how nice Katie was trying to be. Bianca watched her back though; she didn't want her literally trying to stab her in the back.

"Crap," Bianca says she spills her own drink on herself. She looks at the couch she had messed up, "Sorry…"

"That's alright, it will come out. Just go wash off your clothes before they become wet and sticky." Katie says with a reassuring smile. Bianca goes to Bathroom and begins washing her hands and wiping herself down with wash cloth. As she does suddenly Katie comes from behind in mirror and wraps her arms around Bianca's sides and places her lips on Bianca's neck.

"What are you doing?! Get off of me!" Bianca struggles but Katie makes a bold move by grabbing at Bianca's crotch area. Bianca can barely move as she begins to fall to the floor trying to get up as Katie remains in control.

"Submit to me, you know you want to." Katie says as she turns Bianca around with her hand in same spot and kisses Bianca on lips then whispers, "Anya is with Holly J, she doesn't need you anymore. But who says you should need her?" Katie says with herself pressed up against Bianca on the sink. Katie kisses up Bianca's neck back up to her lips again and as she kisses her again Bianca breaks free and gets out and leaves as quickly as she can. Katie can only grin as she leaves, she was sure that she might have gotten what she wanted. And that Bianca would come back to her, on her own.

Bianca knows that Anya is with Holly J, she knows where Holly J would be but she has no idea why she is going there. What she is going to do when she gets there. It's getting closer to 12 o 'clock and Bianca goes faster. She gets to the apartment where Fiona lives and runs up the stairs, her heart races. Her gets to the door and knocks; she waits for a moment as the door opens.

Anya opens the door in total shock to see her there, "Bianca? What are you doing here?"

Bianca pulls Anya into her arms and kisses her lips for first time since she has wanted to for a long time, Anya places her hands on Bianca's sides. They both close their eyes and she kisses Bianca back, they may have both been caught up in the moment but it was very clear that they were kissing each other. Bianca kissing Anya into the wall and lifts up her leg, as she continues she feels herself getting colder. Bianca begins to shake as Anya becomes colder, Bianca looks up to find herself down in the snow. She was hallucinating? She could barely move her body; she had collapsed in the snow and couldn't yell for help. She was dozing off again, if she fell asleep again and had no help she would die.

Bianca pulls out her phone, she dials as quickly as she can, there it was too cold and snowy to see the numbers. So she clicked the numbers only being able to hope that she dialed '911' correctly as she passes out in the snow.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Setting Stage

Bianca wakes up hearing a beeping sound, it wasn't very loud but it was noticeable. She opens her eyes to see what it was, it was a heart monitor. She sits up and sees the other components to the hospital, she takes a breath relived she had made it. She remembers being on the way to see Anya over at Fiona's house but she obviously didn't make it.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor comes in and asks.

"I'm alright, thanks." Bianca responds.

"You're very lucky, after you passed out someone found you moments later with you're the 911 operator on the phone." Bianca takes a look at her phone and picks it up, the doctor waits as Bianca opens her phone and sends a text message.

"Really?" Bianca asks.

"Yes, in fact she is still here, wanted to be sure you were alright." He says, "Would you like for her to come in."

"Yeah I would…" Bianca says anxious to find out who it was.

Near Degrassi where some students were hanging out Holly J approaches Anya from behind her. "Hey Anya," She says hesitantly.

"Hi Holly J," Anya says.

"Um, I'm not really sure how to say this so I'll just try to be blunt. I'm sorry for what happened, I wanted to do that but maybe I was just moving way too fast and I didn't want to make this awkward for you…"

"Don't be sorry," Anya smiles, "It was unexpected but most of the best things in life come by surprise right."

Holly J smiles at the answer, "Glad you feel that way, we should get together again soon."

"I'm not busy right now; would you like to go somewhere now?" Anya asks, and Holly J smiles bigger and nods her head. At the same time Anya doesn't feel her cell phone vibrate, she and Holly J go off and enjoy their day in the beginning of the New Year.

Alli found little reason to celebrate in the New Year, all she could really do is sit by and wait for the next semester of Degrassi to start. She remembers getting the necklace from Clare that she was still wearing, she couldn't think of a way to give her something that was as important. She knew because of how Clare felt either from judgment or her own religion at she would most likely never be with her. All Alli could do was try to think of a way to stop thinking about her, she looks toward the new book store that had just opened recently. It had a café inside as well so it seemed like the perfect place to hang out that wasn't the usual spot. Alli goes inside and looks toward the book shelves; she instinctively goes toward the romance novels. She couldn't help that while trying to get her mind off of the subject she instead ventures further into its literature.

"Well hello there Alli," Alli hears from behind here a familiar voice.

"Ms Oh, what are you doing here?" Alli was very surprised to see her teacher and her brother's Ex-Girlfriend Winnie Oh around during Winter Break.

"Well for a teacher time without their students is boring so to stay up to date they do other things, so I volunteer here at this shop."

"That sounds really nice," Alli says.

"You look a little out of it today, something on your mind?"

"No, yes, I'm not sure anymore… I really should just get over with it and move on."

"Relationship trouble?"

"How did you know that?"

"Besides the fact that Degrassi is relationship drama central of Canada, you're holding a romance novel which I have to say I've never seen you read."

Alli puts it back, "I suppose you're right, I'm just not sure what to do."

"Then let's talk about it and get a little snack on me," Winnie says putting her arm around Alli in a friendly manner and walks her over.

Anya and Holly J walk out of the Movie Theater talking and laughing about the film they had just seen, "You think you'll make it to the big game this season?" Holly J says asking about the Football team knowing the Basketball team never makes it.

"I think the team is solid this year, so yes I think so." Anya says happily to think that Degrassi has something this year.

Thinking about the game makes Anya remember how Bianca had been there for her during the game. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not, just wondering how everyone else's day is going."

Holly J gives Anya a sweet grin as she takes her hands, "I've enjoyed our time together so much, sometimes I guess its true when you look you might look right over the best thing for you."

"I guess it is…" Anya says with a smile a bit more nervous wondering if she was going to say it…

"Anya," Holly J begins, "I don't want to sit around here and wait just because I'm nervous of the answer, I won't be able to go on until I at least ask." Holly J holds Anya hands and lifts them up to right above her chest, "If you'd give me, us a chance. And be my girlfriend," Holly J asks.

Anya trying to contain her blush right as she answers she feels her vibration and a ding sound from her phone, it was a reminder she had an unread text waiting. "I'm sorry," Anya says as she takes out her phone. It was a text from Bianca that she was in the hospital. "Oh my God, I-I'm sorry Holly J I have to go. I'll talk to you later," Anya says as she turns her back and power walks away not realizes that she may have entirely ignored Holly J's question.

Holly J places her fingers together, she pokes her lips in her mouth out of embarrassment, and she wasn't sure what to think anymore. Holly J embarrassed covers her mouth with her hand and walks away not noticing that she was struggling not to cry from the sudden turn.

Winnie sits and talks with Alli, Alli explains in enough detail but not that she knows it's even a girl. "I'm supposed to be arranged to be married anyway, so my own choice doesn't even matter does it?"

"In America it does, you've lived here forever and you have a right not to marry anyone you don't want to?"

"But some people in some places in the world can't get married at all for gender reasons," Alli let's slip out without realizes she never told her about Clare so it was just confusing for her.

"Well, arranged marriage and gay marriage are very different things," Winnie takes a sip of her hot chocolate and says "but if people are in love they should have a right to be married. Regardless of how others feel about it a lot harder in America that's for sure," She says.

Alli smiles a bit just hearing that, "That somehow in a weird way makes me feel a little better."

"Glad you do, " Winnie says, she checks her watch. "It's getting late; I'd better head home the suns going down."

"Oh no you're right," Alli says. "It's going to be dark by the time I get home from here."

"I can give you a lift," Winnie says.

"Oh, thank you so much, you're saying me a scolding." Alli says as Winnie laughs and grabs her coat. On the way home Alli looks over at Winnie as they are both quiet listening to the music and watching the snow fall gently. She sees Alli and thinks about her brother's relationship with Ms Oh, she couldn't remember if they talked much but she was happy to know that she didn't just look at her as her ex-boyfriends little sister.

She had no problem seeing why Sav was so taken by Ms Oh, she was smart, funny, and helpful and to top that all off she was beautiful. She wasn't much older than the senior students so to graduate college and get a job at a high school in such a short amount of time was a great feet. She had on more than one occasion saw her brother kiss her; she could recall her kiss with Clare. She looked over with her eyes trying not to be obvious as she looks right at Winnie's lips as she wondered; Was it the same feeling when you kiss any girl or was it a specific one? Alli takes a breath to get herself together and stop thinking so strangely.

"Here we are," She says.

"Thanks again Ms. Oh I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome, I may be one of your teachers but I'd like to be your friend too. If anything comes up or you need to talk just give me a call alright?" Winnie gives a paper with her number on it and Alli takes it.

"I sure will," Alli hugs Ms. Oh, and she hugs her back. Alli can smell Ms. Oh's perfume, the very intoxicating smell almost made her body quiver while attached to Winnie's. Alli leaves the car and goes toward her house and looks back one more time to wave bye to her.

Anya comes out of the elevator at the hospital looking down the hall; she was more upset that it took her to read the email than anything else. Bianca had come to her simply on quest and she hadn't been there after something happened to her to put her in the hospital, Anya looks down the hall constantly forgetting the room number she is looking for in her hurry. She finds the room and walks to where the window is to make sure it's the right room; inside she sees she found the right room but came at a bad time.

Bianca was sitting with a bit bigger of a smile on her face, Katie on a hospital chair sitting and holding her hand. Anya's heart sinks; she holds her hand on her chest keeping herself calm. She felt a stab in her heart, she felt like she had completely lost her chance. She walks out as quickly as she can and she doesn't stop until getting to Fiona's apartment almost completely out of breath.

"Anya, what are you doing here?" Holly J asks after coming to the door, Holly J's red face telling the story of what happened when she returned there.

"I wanted to tell you yes Holly J, I want to give us a chance." Anya says Holly J's face lights up as her tears fill her eyes again but this time with Joy. They both embrace and kiss each other, but with the denial of her feelings for Bianca it was far from over. With all the pieces set and the players at the ready, they have little time to prepare for…

Next Chapter: The Collapsing Stage


	12. Chapter 10 The Collaping Stage

Chapter 10: The Collapsing Stage (Season Finale Event)

Katie writes down the homework for the first back from break, she had a hard time focusing in class so she wanted to get out as soon as possible. The bell rings and she picks up her books and quickly walks out of the classroom, she's in such a hurry she almost bumps head first into Marisol who happened to be coming out of the class next to her.

"Hey, where were you all break Katie?" She said seeing it odd she had not seen her friend all break without even a call or text.

"Sorry about that, it was a long and busy vacation; I had a lot going on." Katie says as they walk together down the hall, "How was your break?" Katie asks Marisol so that she doesn't she doesn't care how she is doing.

"It was pretty uneventful; I spent most of it alone."

Katie looks over at Marisol, "Wish I would have known, even if I had little time I would have tried to find some time to hang out."

"It's alright; just knowing that you would have makes me feel better." Marisol says, she steps toward her next class, "hey Katie."

"What's up?" Katie asks.

"Let's catch up at lunch?" She asks.

"Sure, I'll be outside around the entrance," Katie says and Marisol waves on her way into her next class room. Katie walks over to Bianca's locker where she is preparing for her next period. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Bianca says closing her locker door, "I… really do appreciate what you did-"

"Shh," Katie puts her finger on her lips, "You don't have to say anything, I'm just glad you're doing alright."

"Thanks," Bianca says with a small smiles and Katie gives her one back.

"Hey, if you're not busy I was wondering if we wanted to go out somewhere, just to hang out."

Bianca could remember both being used for drugs by her and what happened when she went over her house, she wasn't sure she wanted to try a 3rd time. "I'll have to think about it," she says. Katie understands and nods her head.

"I'll see you later," Katie says walking the other way toward her next class. Bianca turns to go toward her next class to suddenly see that Anya had just gotten there and they were almost face to face.

"Bianca…"

"Anya."

"How are you feeling?"

"Just fine," Bianca says making her way around Anya.

"Wait," Anya follows for a moment to make her stop, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there, I had gotten the message late and I…"

"Save it," Bianca says, "We were never friends to begin with so why bother pretending we are or ever were now? Just drop it alright?" Bianca says as she begins to walk away.

"Bianca wait," Anya says one last time as Bianca whips around.

"I said drop it!" Bianca yells, many people left in the hall look at them as she walks away not making eye contact with anyone else. Anya goes the other direction walking as fast as she can so not look up at anyone with that look on her face. She doesn't want to go to class so she goes out of the door and makes her way down stairs of Degrassi. On her way down nearly runs right into someone so she looks up to see Holly J.

"Anya? Where are you going?" She asks then she's Anya face as she struggles to bursts into tears. "What's wrong Anya?" Holly J asks but Anya unable to speak simple bear leans into Holly J as she holds her in her arms letting know it's alright. Holly J's embrace was soft and sweet, she could feel her warm and it made her feel so much better.

"I'm sorry," Anya lifts her head wiping her tears, "I should probably head back inside."

"I don't think so," Holly J takes her finger and wipes Anya's eyes, "Instead let's take a day to ourselves, you look like you've had enough of a typical day at Degrassi."

"Really?" Anya asks as her face begins to brighten up a bit more with the very idea of not having to go back in.

"Yeah," Holly J clicks her car's unlock button, "I'll just tell Mr. Simpson that you need a mental health day and we'll go." Anya smiles and Holly J steps on her tip toes a bit and kisses Anya on cheek. Anya heads over to the car as Holly J goes inside.

Literature was the class right before lunch for a lot of people; Marisol and Bianca were in the same class beforehand. Bianca stairs at her paper, not sure what to write because of the assignment to talk about her winter break. Marisol looks over, "Got some writer's block?"

Bianca shrugs her arms, "Nothing really happened worth writing about."

"I imagine you go out and party a lot," Marisol says, Bianca looks over at her. "Get wasted off your pretty little ass then wave it in other people's faces."

Bianca was almost shocked from what she was hearing from someone she never talked to, "Did I miss something? Do we have some kind of problem?"

"Not yet, but we will if you don't leave Katie alone." Marisol says but before Bianca can reply she says, "Don't think I don't know about you. You know the drug hotspots and the big party scene. Katie just got clean not even half a year ago, and she got connections to get drugs because of you. I don't want her being led down the wrong path again, if you want to even pretend you care about her, leave her alone."

Just as Bianca was going to retaliate to her comments the bell rings, they get into one last eye contact and Marisol stands up and walks out. Bianca gets her things as she looks out the window to see Holly J getting in her car, she can just barely make out Anya in the passenger seat. She didn't think much of it until she saw Holly J lean over the middle and exchange a kiss with her. Bianca sat motionless for a moment but quickly pulls herself up and walks out; she looks around the lunch room and out the window.

Katie and Marisol are talking outside on the stairs, "I seriously can't wait for that movie to come out." Marisol says with a big grin.

"It's certainly different," Katie says laughing about it.

"If you got to see it for free would you?" Marisol asks.

"Maybe," Katie answers.

Marisol pulls out two tickets from her pocket, "From and with a friend?" She asks.

"I sure would," Katie says trying not to laugh at her goofiness. Katie takes one of the tickets and looks at it, "Looks like I'm going to have plans next Friday night."

Marisol turns over to Katie, "I actually wanted to tell you something," Marisol says.

"Really, what is it?"

"I have wanted to tell you for some time now that-"

At that moment she was cut off when Katie looks to the side as Bianca arrives, "Bianca? What are you doing out here?"

Bianca pulls Katie up by her hands and kisses her on lips suddenly and right in front of Marisol, Katie was surprised but kissed her back before stopping. "That was sudden," Katie laughs.

"Yeah I guess it was, but not as sudden as you." Bianca says and Katie can only shrug in acceptance.

"I'll see you around," Katie says to Marisol as she walks away holding Bianca's hand.

Marisol was ready to push Bianca into moving traffic, she had already seen Katie go down this road once and she wasn't about to let it happen again.

Later at Fiona's apartment they talk more about old times, they couldn't help but find it kind of funny how they both were with Sav and are now together. The biggest moments Holly J could remember were both running against Sav when Anya was with him and when they were caught at casino when Holly J was giving him a lap dance.

"We had a lot of ups and downs, not sure if our most painful moment was our break up, it didn't even lead into it." Anya says.

"What was that, if you don't mind me asking?"

"After we slept together," Anya says, "I wasn't sure about if I might have gotten pregnant from it. I took a pill and just like that it was over."

"But you're not entirely sure you wanted to just get rid of it? If you were pregnant I mean." Holly J asks.

"Yeah, I honestly thought it wouldn't be so bad. I was in love with Sav and having a baby by him would have made me happy at the time even though I would have been scared. "

"Why didn't you tell him that?" She asked.

"He was more concerned with what his parents thought, his career and his personal life. Not about the life of child being hard but mostly about him and not even us." Anya shakes it off, "You had a bit more exciting memorial able stories to tell, sorry mine seem pretty depressing."

"It's alright, I'd even like to have kids someday, even one. And even if it wasn't, if you and Sav had had a child I would have loved them because I fell for their mother." Holly J says and Anya blushes, "I'll be right back." She says and Anya can't help but wonder what she means until she comes back. Holly J arrives back wearing the same dress she wore to Vegas Night at Degrassi, she takes Anya's hand. "Come on," Anya gets up with her and she places Anya in a chair.

Anya can only laugh, in disbelief this is actually happening. "What am I supposed to do?" Anya asks.

"Just sit back and relax, I'll do all the work." Holly J says as she slips on to her lap and kisses her lips softly.

The next day at Degrassi Holly J comes without Anya because she dropped her off at home later that evening, she walks into the door where she is met by a face she would never expect. "Hi there Holly J," Marisol says.

"Can I help you?" Holly J asks not even remembering her name or if they had ever met.

"I heard you left with Anya yesterday, after all she left crying."

"Is there a reason you're telling me this?"

"Yes, everyone knows, shouldn't you?"

"It's her private business, I'll be there whenever she needs me. That's it; I don't need to stick my nose in all of her business." Holly J begins to walk by here.

"Maybe she's finding something, crying over someone else?" Marisol asks.

Holly J's interest is peeked and she can't help but want to know but she refuses to betray Anya by invading her. "Either tell me or don't because you're not going to trick me."

"Just ask her about Bianca," Marisol says and without another word walks away leaving Holly J dumbfounded by how arrogantly sway she was. Walking away without looking back clearly looking like she got exactly the reaction she desired. Holly J tries to ignore it as the day goes on but it continuously poked her on the shoulder, it stood out and wasn't easy to hide. Holly J wanted to ask but she knew that if it was that big of a deal she'd told her, right?

Anya meets Holly J around lunch time and can't help that she is much quieter than she normally is; she looks over to Holly J and asks. "What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing really," Holly J says sounding very unsure.

Anya takes a breath also not wanting to intrude, "You can tell me anything."

"I know I can, but can you?" Holly J asks and looks over at her, "I'm sorry for how that sounded." Holly J sighs and took a swallow, "Did something happen between you and Bianca?"

Anya took a breath and looked forward, "It was, complicated really." Anya says, "If it really is bothering you that much I can tell you, just had to ask."

"I'm sorry for not just coming out and asking," Holly J answers.

"It's okay…" Anya begins, "I was having a hard time at school so I went to a party, when I started to get a bit drunk I decided to go into an empty room. Before I knew it Bianca had come in and she was drunk, being unaware of actions she started to kiss me."

"You didn't stop her?"

"Well I tried, but I then realized my body was shutting down, I was roofied by someone. Later I figured that if it wasn't for her anything could have happened to me even though technically something did." Anya continues, "I wanted to make it up to her… for some reason and I went to a club where she was being harassed and I helped her out." Anya remembers exactly how cool it was that night, when she walked home alone to find Bianca. She could feel the kiss on her cheek there still; she began to zone out thinking about it.

"Anya? What happened after that?" Holly J asked.

"Well I asked her to come to Basketball game you came to a bit before I had even known you came back to Degrassi, she came as a favor to me. So during break she collapsed and was taken to the hospital. I hadn't actually gotten to check the text until you had asked me that question and I felt so bad I wasn't there earlier that I needed to get there. When I did…" She remembered Bianca and Katie holding each other's hand in the room, how alone she felt and how she wished she were there sooner to be in Katie's place.

"When you got there what happened?"

"She told me to go, I tried to tell her what happened yesterday and she told me to leave her alone… I just felt so bad." Anya said, she had bended the truth but Holly J believed every word.

Bianca and Katie were seen together a lot more but it almost seemed like nothing happened, time slowly went on as about a week had past. Holly J was assisting one of the teachers for writing class, she notices Bianca is in the class and unable to write a thing. "Penny for your thoughts?" Holly J asks.

"I was never much of a writer, if I'm already a good speller why do I need to take writing class all the way through High School?"

"A refresher never hurt anyone, its worse in college."

"I never said I planned to go, not sure there's much that college can offer me that wouldn't just be a waste of time in the end." Bianca looks up at Holly J with a bit of a blank look on her face; she wanted to ask if Anya had anything to say about her relationship with Katie. Was she jealous? Did she act differently? At that same moment Bianca's attitude completely shifted when she asked herself a question she hadn't entirely considered. "Do I really like Katie? Or am I just trying to get Anya's attention?"

Bianca sat quietly through the rest of the class; she felt dirty and knew she couldn't keep it up. Lying to herself wasn't good for anyone. After class Bianca in a hurry went out of the classroom where she found Katie waiting on her.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you couldn't wait to see me," Katie said with a laugh.

"It's too bad you don't," Bianca accidently said bluntly.

"What?" Katie said almost sounding hurt from her comment.

"I'm sorry, listen I need to tell you something Katie."

"What is it?" Katie asks.

"It's wrong of me to have done this, I can't take back that I did but… I have to come clean. I didn't agree to any of this for the right reason, I'd be lying if over this amount of time that I didn't like you… but I didn't like you for the right reason."

"For the right reason? What are you saying?"

"I did it to make Anya jealous, for her to see me with you and make her want me." Bianca takes a deep breath, "I used you and I'm sorry…"

Katie taking deep breathes from her noise closes her eyes; she makes fists trying to keep herself together. Katie suddenly pulls back and slaps Bianca so hard she falls right on her rear, Bianca holds her cheek in shock. The other students looked not sure what had just happened, Marisol coming around had just seen it happen as well with her hand on her chest. "How dare you use me! I tried and I tried for you and that's what I get?"

"Katie," Bianca says sitting up but not standing still holding her check, "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry huh?" Bianca can clearly see tears coming down Katie's face, "Sorry doesn't change a damn thing! You know why? I loved you Bianca! That's why I went through what I did for you, why I swallowed my pride so that you might love me back and all you did was use me!"

Bianca was speechless when she heard that, she wished she had never told the truth, she had never felt more rotten in her life. And judging from what Bianca has done in her life at Degrassi alone the feeling that she had done something this wrong was unbelievable. Simpson comes through the crowd of kids seeing Bianca on the floor; he takes a deep breath, "Let's go Katie." He extends his arm toward his office, she looks back at Bianca with her tears streaming.

There was only one thing left Bianca could think to do and that was to talk to the only person she hadn't, she went outside where she found Anya alone. "Anya."

"Bianca?" Anya turns around, not sure what to say she says nothing else.

"You don't need to talk just listen," Bianca walks up to her, "I know I can shut people out easily and I have a hard time talking about how I feel. But I did fall for you, I was hurt you didn't come but I just didn't want to face that fact that I really did fall for you."

"Bianca I…"

"Shh, please just don't speak." She says, she places her hand on Anya's cheek, "I don't want to be in your way with her, you deserve so much better than me. So sweet, so smart and so beautiful and I'm not worth what you would find in an average trashcan." Bianca kisses Anya's cheek, "Don't be afraid to just move on without me." Bianca says as she walks away from her, and behind Anya around the corner Holly J listened…

Holly J walks out and says "Bianca wait," both Anya and Bianca turn around.

"Holly J? How long were you standing there?" Anya asked.

"Anya," Holly J walks up to her, "Tell me, do you have feelings for Bianca?"

"Holly J I'm with you and-"

"Please just be honest with me, do you have feelings for Bianca?"

Anya takes a breath and looks at Bianca's face awaiting the answer, "Yes Holly J, yes I do."

"If you would have had the chance before I came, would you have wanted to be with Bianca?"

"Holly J…"

"Answer it," Holly J closes her eyes, "Just please answer it."

"Yes…" Anya hesitatingly answers.

Holly J takes Anya's hand, "I want you to be happy, whether it be with me or her and it's obvious to me that you've been through a lot. You care about each other, much more than either of you want to admit and that's fine. I want you to go…"

"Are you… sure Holly J?"

"Yes, I could never be able to be her for you when you have wanted her for as long as you have." Holly J says, "Go and be with her."

"I'm sorry Holly J…"

"Don't be, you should never be sorry for falling in love." Holly J says as she walks by them and Anya and Bianca walk up to each other.

"I guess, there is no reason to me to hide how I feel anymore is there?" Bianca asks and Anya nods with a faint smile still feeling bad. Anya embraces Bianca and she hugs her back as they lean back and kiss each other's lips passionately. Holly J looked for a moment and walks inside, she ignores the feeling of her heart falling apart. She had been through this many times before and she knew she was strong enough to handle it but she needed time now.

"Are you sure about this?" Simpson asks, and Holly J nods. Holly J was leaving her program at Degrassi.

"I guess I'm not ready to return to this place, Degrassi hasn't change and I guess I haven't either."

"I hope I see you again someday," Simpson says.

"I'm sure you will," She says as she walks out, she looks at the chair outside of the office with a piercing glare coming at her from Katie. There was nothing more to be said or done, even though many were left in heartache the story must continue, no one would have a fair tell ending. For some the ending is much more harsh…

Holly finds herself in a market, she sees a little girl lost, and it reminds her of her conversation with Anya about kids. Something seemed so familiar about that little girl, so looked so alone and afraid so Holly J went over to lend a hand finding her parents.

That Friday Marisol waits at the ticket booth waiting for Katie, and Katie is searching through her purse. "Going to need some ID if you want in," The bouncer says. Katie takes out an ID and something else slips out, she picks up the movie ticket. "Are you in or out?"

Katie gives her ID to him then makes her way in slowly, but she does not look back. Marisol waits outside of the theater where Katie would never arrive… Endings can be harsh and sometimes they may be just the beginning of another chapter in life… And for some…

"Mommy!" The girl runs over and hugs her mom.

"Thank God, I thought you had run off somewhere!"

"This nice lady helped me find you," the girl says and her mother looks up.

"Holly J? Is that you?"

"Mia?" Holly J then recognized the girl and her mother.

"It's been so long, how have you been?" Mia asked.

"Ups and downs such is life, but always moving of course."

"Sounds like a Holly J answer, I can't thank you enough for helping me out."

"It was my pleasure, your daughter is a sweetheart."

"Thank you, I'm going to be back here for a while. So if you weren't busy as a thank you maybe I could take you out soon and catch up." Mia smiled.

Holly J smiled back, "I'd love to."

Endings can be harsh and sometimes they may be just the beginning of another chapter in life… And for some… that chapter could be the beginning of something better.


	13. Chapter 11

Season 2

Chapter 11: It was Innocent

Only a week before the new semester of college classes start, Jane walks out from the small kitchen in the dorm. Manny waits with her feet up on couch skipping through the channels, "No more holiday specials, just regular old television again."

Jane offers her a cup, "Well I always enjoyed just watching the fire." Jane says as she turns it off and looks over at the fake fireplace heater they had under the TV. "Well, not as good as a real fire but this works just as well."

"It works because you here," Manny says taking Jane's hand, "That's all that matters to me." Manny kisses Jane and then lays into her as they get cozier. Manny looks at the time, "How did it get that late already?"

"Have to go?" Jane asks.

"I'm sorry," Manny says getting up and picking up her coat. Jane meets Manny at the door with an odd look on her face, "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing; I just almost never get to see anymore."

"I know, it was ever since I got this chance to get more into acting. Are you upset?" Manny asked.

Jane shook her head, "Of course not, I know that when you're done we'll have a lot more time to spend together. I'll just be patient, when the time comes you do it will be that much sweeter."

"Thank you honey," Manny says as she kisses Jane again. "I'll see you later," she departs from the room and down the hallway.

The next day at Degrassi, Jenna strummed her acoustic guitar; she sang for a moment then stopped. She crossed out a sentence in her notebook; she began tapping her head with her pencil. "Hey Jenna, that's the matter?" Clare came over after watching her obvious struggle.

"Just a major case of writer's block like you wouldn't believe, you know those times when something sounds much better in your head than out loud?"

"Yeah I know the feeling."

"That's this whole song to me, the entire concept sounded better in my head than it does in song." Jenna gives it to Clare and she reads it, she thinks about it for a moment.

"I see what you mean, don't hear a lot of songs about… this topic."

"Should I be ashamed?" Jenna asked.

"Not if you're happy with the decision you made? You don't regret giving your child to a loving family right?" Clare asked.

"No, but if I sing this and people find out about it who's to say they won't judge my decision as immature and selfish."

"With the situation you and KC were in, wouldn't the selfish decision be to keep the child for the sake of staying together but not to give it a loving home?" Clare said consoling her, Jenna nodded her head and Clare could tell she felt better just having someone else agree. Clare takes the notepad, "Tell you what."

"What?"

"Let me take a look at this, I'll see if I came help you make these lyrics work better," Clare says.

"That sounds great, you're a great writer so I bet you'll make it sound better than I ever could." Clare takes the notepad and goes off to class.

Over at the Studio Manny was preparing at makeup, she was very excited that the final script was almost done and she was going to have her first big role in cinema. It was more of an independent straight to DVD movie but it was a real deal studio production so she couldn't help but be happy to have something for her acting resume.

The Director Eric ran over to Manny, "Alright so we have everything set."

"That's amazing!" Manny says excitedly.

"There is only one thing," he says, Manny expression changes quickly to reflect how she felt about any bad news.

"Now now it's not that bad, not like I'm going to make you do a nude scene or something," He laughs. He makes figure gestures to tell Manny to relax and she reluctantly agrees.

"Alright, lay it on me what is it?"

"We added in an extra few scenes with the character Melissa."

"Okay, and what do they have to do with me?"

"She has become more to Taylor," Taylor being Manny's character who doesn't get the guy at the end of the movie. "We had some worries people thought Taylor's ending was too sad though realistic so to add something. We're making it so that Melissa will kiss Taylor."

"Wait, so your saying I'll have to kiss her?"

"It's not a big deal, but if you don't want to do it we can find a way around it. But last I checked you were in a relationship and most guys I know would kill to see their girlfriend kissing another girl."

"Well sure," Manny turns away, "Not really that easy a case for me."

"Why? Is your boyfriend the strict religious or conservative type?"

"Not even that, it's just harder to explain it when it's your girlfriend your explaining kissing another girl too," Manny says looking at Eric, "And not your boyfriend."

Eric gets it and scratches his head, "I want you to just think it over alright?" He says. "The girl playing Melissa is here," he points to the dressing room. "Go meet her, talk to her and see if you would feel comfortable with it and she will do the same."

Manny looks over, "I do it, but first I have to go for now." Manny wasn't sure how to tell Jane but she knew she would have to or it would be a secret until the movie came out and they were in that awkward silence. It really would be much different if it were a boy, if she had a boyfriend and kissed another boy he probably wouldn't be okay with it so why would it be okay with the girlfriend to kiss another girl?

Manny sees Jane for lunch, they spend that time together with Manny not being able to find a good moment to tell her. What if she wasn't okay with it? Manny wanted nothing more than what she was offered but she also loved Jane too much to just completely disregard her feelings. Jane was always supportive but Manny was too afraid to say a thing the entire time they were together, "I'm going to head back. Have a great day," Jane says.

"I'll see you back at your place," Manny says with a smile and kisses. "I love you, bye."

"Love you too," Jane says making her way away. Later on Manny decides it's time to meet her co actress.

Manny knocks on the door of the girl who is going to play Melissa."Come on in," a voice says as Manny takes a step in.

"Hello?"

"Sorry I'm in behind the closet door," She says.

Manny can't help but think she sounds familiar. "I wanted to meet you, it's a shame we haven't yet since I'm playing Taylor."

"Oh my gosh, thanks for stopping by!" She comes out of the closet to see Manny and to both of their shock their familiar voices weren't just coincidence. "Manny is that you?"

"Darcy!?" Manny says with a look of complete shock and happiness on her face to see her old friend and runs over as they both hug each other. "How have you been Darcy?"

"I've been so and so, doing all this on my own when I decided to try for it was not nearly as easy as I once thought it might be. I was actually just joking that I would love to just run into Manny someday doing this, I didn't think it would happen well if it did not so soon." They decided to catch up from there and the idea of being less comfortable with the kiss did not come up.

At Degrassi Jenna was reading the lyrics given to her by Clare, "These sound so much better."

"I'm glad you think so, I didn't just want to throw anything together. I could tell how much this song means to you and how much time and effort you put into it."

"Even so, you were able to fix it up to sound this good within a couple of hours," Jenna says and looks over at Clare, "You're amazing."

"Thanks," Clare says.

"I'm going to be performing it over where the other random players go after I get the words down, would you like to come when I do? Want you to hear them come out better than they're written."

"That sounds like a plan," Clare says happy to come and hear her new lyrics sang.

Manny and Darcy sit on the set and continue to chat after the filming for the day was done and crew went home, "Well I've never kissed a girl before." Darcy says, "So doing it now seems like a big leap but it became a lot easier to manage when I learned who it was."

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not objecting to that it's you or even a girl to that matter, just what would I say to ya know…"

"Oh your with someone right now? Eric always said that a boyfriend wouldn't really mind as long as he wasn't well a bigot for lack of a better term."

Manny wasn't sure how to just come out and tell her because unlike Eric this was an old friend who never saw her have any interest in a girl as more than just a friend.

"It's not like you're planning to fall in love or anything," Darcy says.

"No not all, so I guess it's really not so bad."

"Okay I have a way we can test this then, that will make us find out if we're both okay with it."

"How would we go about doing that?" Manny asks anxiously to know.

"We just have to have a, practice kiss if you will."

"A practice kiss? What do you mean?"

"Find out how it feels, if we feel nothing at all then it's okay but if it feels wrong then we stop and we tell Eric that we don't want to."

Manny hesitantly agrees, it was the best idea she could possibly think of. Darcy takes a swallow and so does Manny, they both lean in close. Manny backs up a moment, "You don't have to if you don't want to." Darcy says reassuring Manny.

"It's fine, just needed a moment to get a hold of myself," they both come in closer as they kiss each other's lips softly. It didn't feel wrong, but they would both be lying if they said they felt nothing. For a kiss that was only written to last a moment they had extended longer.

"Manny!" They both stop as Manny looks to the right to see Jane there with a puzzled look of confusion and hurt on her face, "What are you doing?!" Jane drops the flowers she had for Manny to surprise her with on her first day of acting for film.

"Jane?" Darcy asked, Manny sat trying to speak but no words would form. She knew what they were doing wasn't a big deal but she couldn't find the right words to let her know that.

"So she doesn't know who I am? Maybe she doesn't have to." Jane says as the she leaves out.

"Jane wait!" Manny is able to get out but Jane doesn't listen. Darcy confused but putting the pieces together picks the flowers off the floor and hands them to Manny. Manny holds them close to her as she begins to cry angry at herself for not telling Jane sooner and maybe it could have been avoided.

The next day Manny went over to see Jane, she knocks on the door. "Jane I know you're in there, please open the door." She hears nothing, Manny knows there's a 50/50 chance she really isn't home but she has to try. "That girl Darcy is an old friend of mine, yesterday the director added a scene where my character kisses hers. I wanted to tell you but I wouldn't find a way to bring myself to tell you I was going to kiss another girl and I wasn't sure if you were going to be okay with it. I didn't want to be dropped because I wouldn't do the scene but I also didn't want to hurt you. We just did a practice kiss so that we could find out if it felt okay for us to do it… I'm so sorry Jane, please if you're there let me know." Manny says trying to contain her teary eyes.

She turns around to go as the door opens, Manny looks over at Jane wondering if she will have anything to say and she does. "I told you I would support you, and I may have not liked the idea of you kissing another girl but I would have accepted it. I wouldn't stand in the way of your dream… But you felt like you couldn't tell me something or have faith in me. You couldn't tell me the truth now or back with Lucas, I'm starting to think you don't trust me."

"No, no I would never want to show distrust for you..."

"You sure have a funny way of showing that you know, and as far as I'm concerned if you can't prove that you can trust me by telling me the truth. There is no point in continuing a lie."

"Are you… breaking up with me?" Manny says with her hand on her heart.

"I don't know, I don't want to but until this changes and you can prove to me that you can trust me or care enough about me to share. I want nothing to do with this, for now I'm going to want some time to myself, you should take some of that time as well and maybe then you'll know if you trust me." Jane slowly closes the door on Manny looking at her only once more as the door closes. They both stand there looking at the closed door, knowing the other is on the other side also looking the same way neither wanting to be the first to walk away. Jane knew she wanted to open the door back up to Manny but she needed to be strong, she made the first move by walking away and back to her bed as Manny heard her footsteps go one way she decided to walk down the hallway away from the dorm.

Manny gets on her bus back where the Studio was, she thought about how she made Jane feel as she also thought about her kiss with Darcy. How it didn't feel wrong, but it felt more right than she thought it would. She got off the bus, she had no intentions of just letting Jane go because of this but in what way with words could she express herself to Jane. She walks through the long way down the park as she hears strums of an acoustic guitar bringing over a small crowd and as people gather Manny joins them.

Clare sits by side Jenna as she sings to the crowd, the song captured the hearts of the audience. The song being a tribute or confession to her child about the choices she made and hoping they were the right ones. She showed as much love in the performance that she could possibly have and it worked wonders for it. As she finished Jenna hugs Clare as the crowd claps for her, Jenna has Clare stand up with her and take a bow. "Give it up for the amazing writer who helped me come up with the lyrics to this song." Clare laughed and Jenna pulled Clare beside her quickly from a moment's notice and had pecked a small kiss on Clare out of nowhere. Clare laughs nervously as she Jenna smiled at her then back at the crowd, leaving Clare in a bit of shock but not trying to embarrass Jenna back just backing away from her.

Manny smiles as she claps, and just like that she knew exactly how she would do it. She would pull every fiber from her heart and exchange them through a tune, she didn't know how or where she would do it but by the end she would express the deepest reaches of her soul. Manny walks out of the crowd with a new goal and new smile on her face from the darkness she had felt moments before.

_**Hello everyone, to everyone who read all the way through Part 1 and those of you who read my biggest chapter to date of anything on Fanfiction The Collapsing Stage I'd like to thank you and for all of you who have read through Chapter 1 what are your thoughts if you could write a quick summary Review of Season 1 (Chapter's 1-10) for me I'd appreciate the feedback. Includes this chapter as well if anyone would like to let me know how this is going.**_

_**Thanks!**_


End file.
